


what we really think.

by Geekygirl669



Series: JD and Dr Cox. [1]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg John "JD" Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: what some of the characters think about JD and Dr Cox's relationship.





	what we really think.

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, Jordon and perry were never married.

Dr Cox and JD's relationship was something Turk would never understand.

Dr Cox was the opposite to JD that the two fo them just didn't make any sense to Turk, not even a little bit of sense.

but they worked somehow. they were happy, they had a family together and they really did make it work. somehow they made it look easy.

Turk knows that it wasn't easy for the two of them. the times JD has come crying to him over a fight he had had with Dr Cox. but then there was also the times when JD came to him the happiest Turk had ever seen him and Turk know in the moments that no matter what Dr Cox did to him or anyone else he was the best thing that had ever happened to his best friend.

**************************************************************

Dr Cox was Carla's best friend one of the two people she relied on most in the world.

she was one of the few people hat actually got to see the softer side of him. she know that when it was just Dr Cox and JD that JD got to see an even softer side of him, the softest side of him. but she always cherished the times when Dr Cox showed his softer side to her.

unlike her husband, Carla actually got Dr Cox and JD's relationship. she saw the way Dr Cox was around JD and saw how much the two of them truly loved each other.

seeing them start a family find true happiness was amazing to Carla and she was so happy that to of the closest people to her was as happy as she was.

**************************************************************

Elliot hadn't Dr Cox always had and always would. but she loved JD. he was one of her closest friends and she just wanted him to be happy. 

she loved her little honorary nephew's and niece.

JD's happiness meant a lot to her and if that meant he was married to someone she hated then she was fine with that.

she know that the two of them had there fair share of problems but every couple did.

**************************************************************

The Janitor didn't really care all that much about JD or Dr Cox or about there relationship.

as long as he was able to mess with JD he didn't care what JD got up to outside of the hospital.

**************************************************************

when JD first meet Dr Cox he never expected that a relationship would happen between the two of them. 

for starters, Dr Cox couldn't stand him at first.  
secondly, no matter how much JD tried to get Dr Cox to like him at first he couldn't picture spending his life with someone who treated other people like that.

but then Dr Cox kissed him and everything changed.

they didn't start a relationship straight away no things started as just sex and they didn't become more until JD found out he was pregnant.

at first the pregnancy was hard and thing were ruth between the two of them but by the time their son Jack was born things were the best they had ever been between the two of them.

when Turk and Carla got married the two of them decided that they wanted to get married and instead of waiting and planning the two of them took Turk and Carla down to the courthouse and got married.

after that things were good. not all the time but marriage wast good and perfect all of the time.

when JD found out he was pregnant with his second baby they were both worried, JD had just become an attending and Jack was already a lot to handle. but they were also really happy to be expanding there family.

finding out that their baby girl had something wrong with her and that they were going to have to do surgery on her before she was even born was terrifying for the two of them but it did end up bring them closer.

the aftermath pushed them apart a bit with JD being on bed rest but once their daughter was born this went back to how they were.

JD never expected to have a life with Dr Cox to start a family with him but now that they had he couldn't picture it any other way.

**************************************************************

Dr Cox also never saw him and JD in a relationship. JD annoyed the hell out of him at first but as he started to get to know the man he started to see the man in another light.

having sex with JD was amazing, and at first, he never wanted to have anything more with JD. but finding out that JD was pregnant with his baby changed everything for him.

getting married didn't really change anything for Dr Cox. he sill loved JD just as much and he was still just as happy. but he did love knowing that if anything happened to JD he would be the first to know and that he would be able to see him.

JD's second pregnancy came as a surprise to both of them. but after he had gotten over the shock of it he was really happy over the idea of having another baby.

then their girl got sick and Dr Cox spent all of his time worrying about his husband and child. and that caused problems between the two of them.

but when his daughter was born and everything was okay for both her and JD he stopped spending every second worrying about the two of them, of course he still did worry about them but not as much, and thing were good between the two of them after that.

starting a family with JD was amazing and he couldn't picture his life in any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.  
sorry if there any mistakes and if there is please just let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
